Is It Love?
by YinMoon
Summary: Rikuo thinks Tsurara deserves a bundle of joy. Though what if Yura hears Rikuo's plan? Even if she just heard a bit of the idea, how will she react? What will she do with this new found information? And what are the new bundles of joy for Tsurara?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, I HAVE NO RIGHT OVER THEM AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! JOKER AND THE THREE KITTENS DO BELONG TO ME...ENJOY!

It was another plain day for Tsurara in the district. Except... " TSURARA!" She flinched as she heard her name being called. Tsurara ducked down behind a crate as quick as she could but one of Tsurara's tiny clan member floated by and saw her. "Tsurara?" It whispered in a meek voice, she was the shyest out of all of her little fairy clan.

She grabbed the little one she had nicknamed Joker because even though she was very shy she loved to prank everyone, it reminded Tsurara of master Rikuo when he was still very young.

Joker was pressed firmly to Tsurara as she watched for any members of the Arawashi clan.

She could NOT get caught. Finally gathering her courage Joker spoke up in her meek voice. "Master Tsurara aren't you supposed to be on break today?" It was true all the members in her clan as well as the Arawashi clan had thought she was working herself to death so they scheduled her a day off today. She couldn't take it though after half an hour of debating whether she should go back to the district she was charged with by master Rikuo or not and stay home and enjoy herself with everyone else at the main house.

She chose the first choice. Tsurara sighed knowing that both of the clans in her district were now looking for her. It was then she heard a voice right next to her ear. "I found you" Blushing like mad Tsurara jumped up "EHHH!" she yelped, revealing her hiding spot from behind the crate as well as release Joker. Attracting the attention of all the members of her district. "Wahhh there she is!" One of the Arawashi clan members yelled out.

Suddenly she was surrounded by two furious clans that were fuming at her for coming in today. Though she was ashamed she was only half listening when she spotted her master Rikuo. It took her a minute to register him standing right in front of her, when she suddenly yelled out "EHHH MASTER RIKUO! What are you doing here?" there was complete silence until Rikuo burst out laughing. "Hahaha Tsurara you're getting scolded and all you can think of is why I'm here?" As the realization dawned on everyone they busted out laughing as well. Tsurara just stood there blushing from all the embarrassment.

Noticing his yuki-onna was close to turning into a tomato, Rikuo explained " I'm here to walk you home Tsurara." Tsurara calmed down then asked "Walk me home?" both clans were now smiling at Tsurara when Rikuo chuckled and said "Yes, walk you home. The Arawashi clan called the main house asking for me to come down here and drag you home if necessary. I was also told that today was your day off."

Rikuo gave her a dark evil stare that meant she was going to get a scolding for not listening to her clan members, but then his glare turned to an understanding smile as he started to push the now defeated Tsurara out of the district. Saying their goodbyes to everyone in the district they quickly started walking home when they heard some of the humans grumble when they couldn't get any service.

As they started walking home it had started to snow. Opening up an umbrella Tsurara didn t notice Rikuo had until now, he shielded them both from the freezing snow that fell from above. Halfway home Tsurara noticed a strange sound coming from a box sitting next to tree covered with dabs of snow here and there.

Tsurara stopped and stared at the box finally moving forward when Rikuo discovered the yuki-onna at his side was no longer at his side, but instead walking to a brown old box with the words crudely written on the front (in need of good homes). Tsurara face immediately lit up when she finally stood in front of the box peeking in.

In return three pairs of eyes stared up at her. "Master come quick!" curious Rikuo peeked into the box himself. He came face to face with three innocent kittens barely 6 1/2 weeks old. He felt his own lips tug at the corners himself, he looked over to Tsurara who was now bending down petting each of the attention wanting kittens, her face seemed to light up at the mere fact that the kittens didn't repel back in fear or the because she was just a bit too cold.

Entranced by her smiling face Rikuo suddenly said without thinking "Why don't you pick one out?" Tsurara face whipping to face Rikuo in shock as she replied

"M-master are you sure?"

"Can we really keep a kitten in the mansion?"Rikuo gently smiled at her in a way she thought was as beautiful as the sun itself, the smile that always made her blush when it was directed towards her.

Catching herself she noticed the master had spoke up again. "Of course Tsurara you have done well with your district not to mention all your hard work over the years!" Tsurara couldn't hold it in she glomped onto Rikuo's left arm. Rikuo blushed as he rubbed his head, a habit that only happened when he was usually nervous.

"Besides..."at this exact moment Yura rounded the corner as she sensed two yokai presence nearby. Yura's thoughts: Huh oh it's just Rikuo and Tsurara. They must have been the presence I felt, I should probaly say hi though. (Out of Yora's thoughts) Yura stopped right in her tracks when she heard Rikuo say

"Besides having a little bundle of joy around the house would make life interesting and not to mention fun. And mom has been a bit lonely lately." Tsurara was still glomping Rikuo's arm as well as blocking the view of the box holding the three sweet kittens, when she giggled and replied "but what if the bundle of joy copy's you sitting on trees? Then we would have a problem on our hands." Rikuo chuckled and agreed and replied back "I did say it would be interesting." Both of the yokais could now be heard mumbling about what they should call the bundle of joy.

Yura quickly rounded the corner and sat in the corner as she thought very deeply.

Yura s thoughts: WHAT! A bundle of joy, could Rikuo and Tsurara plan on having a child! But aren t they both children though? No wait they are yokai they could be 100 yrs old for all I know! Wait What about KANA? (out of Yura's thought's) Quickly she dashed away to her house to process what she had just learned.

(back with Tsurara and Rikuo) "You should hurry and choose one Tsurara its starting to snow heavily." And he was right the snow was starting to blanket the path they were walking on. "But master can't we just take all three home?"

Rikuo sighed knowing that one would cause enough trouble with the old man. He looked at the kittens who were being held by Tsurara as if they were the most precious and delicate objects in the world, the kittens big eyes and quiet mewls were cute but he just couldn't say yes, but then he saw Tsurara with one of the saddest look almost rivaling the one she would give him at the sign of any injury no matter how small he had gotten from here and there. He was about to say yes still uncertain but then Tsurara said something that made him agree whole heartily.

"Please master I m begging you can we keep these three kittens? If we don't and only keep one then the other two will surely perish in this weather!" Tsurara was almost close to tears, not wanting Tsurara to become sadder he agreed with a smile plastered onto his face and his heart beating a mile a minute as he saw the gleaming face of a thankful Tsurara. That afternoon they both walked home together in the snow happy to be in each other's presence with three sleeping kittens in their arms. Both yokais were in complete bliss just to be next to each other like a family. That is until they got home to a screaming Nurarihyon.

Thanks for reading COMMENT and RATE! Please be nice I'm new in writing of fanfiction. I will post a chapter with a description of the kittens. I will write more if anyone comments saying they want me to write more. Thanks for reading!


	2. Description

Hey, this just a chapter explaining what the kittens Tsurara found and brought home looked like. I didn't want to clutter the last chapter with random info which you guys didn't need to know immediately so I'm going to describe the kittens here. I still do not own Nuraihyon no Mago and or Grandson of Nuraihyon, but I do own these kittens :D

Taichou: The oldest and the leader of the group. He is the more mature one of all the kittens, but can be pretty clumsy as well as shy.  
>Age: 6 12 weeks  
>Description: Soft grey fur all over with white 'socks'<p>

Suki: The middle child of the group and the only sister in the litter. She is usually the one getting Bandit out of trouble and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts her loved ones. Although she can be very brave she is also the 'sweetie' of the family and is adored by everyone she meets.  
>Age: 6 12 weeks  
>Description: Covered in short silky white fur with pinches of grey on the tips of her ears.<p>

Bandit: The youngest of the batch and the most energetic as well. Also known for stealing things from here and there, hiding them all around the mansion. Though he may love stealing others belongings he is also well known for his his little pranks, which is usually made right by his sister. Although he is a troublemaker he also very lovable to those he knows well.  
>Age: 6 12 weeks  
>Description: He is covered from head to tail in beautiful deep black fur with a pure white stomach that starts from below his chin and ends at the start of his tail.<p>

:D this concludes the descriptions of the three little kittens that were brought home by Tsurara Oikawa and Rikuo Nura Thanks for reading this and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter of ~IS It Love?~ I'm sorry this took a bit of time but it is out now. :D I do not own Nuraihyon no Mago or the characters except for the kittens.  
>THE MORNING AFTER THE KITTENS WERE BROUGHT HOME...(and the morning after Rikuo got his ears yelled off by the first...)<p>

A black and white kitten was walking through the hall with a shoe lace in it's mouth, dragging along with it a black shoe about the same size as the kitten itself. When suddenly the kitten raised its head lace still in it's mouth. It had smelled food wafting through the air when suddenly in a rush the kitten dropped the lace and raced off towards wherever he smelled the food coming from. Immediately a door slammed open from a distance away.

"AHHHH i've overslept again! Where? Tsurara!" At the same moment Tsurara rounded the corner facing her master "Tsurara have you seen my s-!"  
>"WAHHHH!"<br>"AHH master!"

Rikuo had tripped on the shoe that laid in the middle of the hall. "Owww what happened?" rubbing his head when suddenly it hit him."Tsurara! Are y-" Rikuo froze a blush spreading all over his face.

Rikuo was now right on top of Tsurara hands on either side of her head holding himself up. Tsurara winced as she started to look up when she froze as well. Turning as red as a yuki-onna could.

"Uhh m-master?" Tsurara started feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, but continued on. "Uhh d-did you need s-something?"

Rikuo flustered " Uh yeah i couldn't find my left shoe.." Rikuo began to whisper still not getting up.

"oh! What do we have here *hehe* is Rikuo growing up?" someone began to chuckle followed by multiple snickers and giggles. The whole Nura clan were now standing by the end of the hall watching the flustered yokai and 1/4 yokai on the floor.

At this point Rikuo was turning scarlet as he scrambled up and helped Tsurara up." H-Hi guys umm... I kinda tripped and was just-"

"Don't worry master Rikuo, your going through that age now. I mean who knows you might even flirt with me when were alone." Kejoro joked.

Kubinashi couldn't help but chuckle at what Kejoro thought could happen but never will. *bam* Kubinashi now stood there with a large bump on his head that was now floating three feet above the floor, with a more than angry Kejoro standing next to him.

Kurotabou just stood there smirking when suddenly "Master aren't you going to be late for school?"

Rikuo's face turned white "OH NO! Come on Tsurara! Bye everyone!" Rikuo quickly gathering everything up and pulled Tsurara by the hand and ran out of the mansion filled with yokai at a non-human speed.

AT SCHOOL

"Ehh Rikuo? Hurry up! class about to start!" Kana was at the entrance and was waving happily at Rikuo till she saw Rikuo still pulling along an out of breath Tsurara.

"Ahhh Hi Kana sorry we were running a bit late." Rikuo smiled a warm smile towards Kana

At that moment Tsurara felt something uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach as she tried to smile for the sake of masters crush on the girl named Kana.

Suddenly Shima and Kiyo and the rest of the Kiyo cross supernatural squad rushed out of the doors.

" There you guys are! class is starting!" Maki bagan but then Torii pointed something out that had Kana looking down, Shima yelling and moping at the same time, and Tsurara and Rikuo blushing..again.

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

Rikuo quickly dropped Tsurara's hand and backed about a feet away. "Oh well I was late and I saw that Tsurara was late too so I grabbed her hand and ran all the way here. Hehe" In a way it was the truth, Rikuo thought and nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Then the bell suddenly rang, everyone bought the excuse and continued inside rushing toward class.

"Huh? wheres Yura?" Rikuo asked suddenly aware of the missing onmyouji.

Shima looked back and answered "hmm? oh She hasn't come in today yet, I think she may be on another onmyouji mission or something."

They started towards class again.

Kana not truly satisfied about what Rikuo's answer was glanced back at Tsurara and Rikuo who were now whispering with each other. She thought she heard Tsurara say " was he mad about you coming home with them?" Confused Kana thought 'them? Who are them?'

BACK AT THE NURAIHYON MANSION: KITCHEN

"Hmm oh hello little one are you one of those little ones Rikuo brought home yesterday?"

A black kitten was sitting right next to Wakana purring and what seems to be a big grin plastered onto his face.

Wakana smiled and held the small kitten in her arms as she rubbed behind the kittens ears. The kitten was now purring even more.

"Now if your here where are your siblings?" Wakana asked curiously

It seemed as if Nuraihyon had allowed the little kittens to live in the mansion, but why?

WITH THE FIRST

"I'm not showering you with love little one if that's what you want..."

meow

"Tch I am the great Nuraihyon who has killed things you could never imagine!'

meow

The first just looked away and 'hmphed'

The white kitten just stared up at the first, and finally "MEOW!"  
>"hmph!" The first was shocked, the kitten had jumped into his lap and and was now purring at the warmth. Not giving in Nuraihyon just crossed his arms and returned to what he was doing.<p>

30 minuets later a white kitten's head was being stroked as the first was still reading something laId out in front of him.  
>With a smile on his now wrinkled face.<p>

Imagine poor Karasu's shock as he saw the all mighty Nuraihyon petting a kitten. When Karsu entered the room to relay that everything in the city was normal he was shocked to death to see such a scene in front of him.

NEXT TO THE POND

A gray kitten was sitting peacefully and grooming his fur, when suddenly Kappa broke the water and faced the kitten.

"..."

"..."

"MEOW!"

The kitten had ran away. Leaving a confused Kappa behind. "Did I make a bad first impression?" He shrugged and slowly he went under again..

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Master's home!" A random yokai had yelled followed by many "Welcome home master."

"ahh I'm home everyone" Rikuo smiled but then jumped when Tsurara suddenly squeaked. "What happened Tsurara?"  
>A shocked Rikuo asked. "I have to go to the district!" She was just about to leave when suddenly she was yanked back.<br>"You don't have to go today. Since you missed your break yesterday, we decided that we were going to make today your day off as well." Rikuo ended with a smile. Tsurara had a confused face until "EHH! B-BUT!" Rikuo stopped her "No buts. Today is your day off! Besides you have three friends waiting for you right now." Rikuo pointed to three little bodies that were now heading straight for them.

Tsurara smiled as the three kittens were purring like crazy gaining more attention from both her and Rikuo. She plucked the white kitten from the floor as she thought out loud "We do have to name our three little friends as well." Riku watched Tsurara's face as she held the kitten with such care that he felt something flutter in his heart. He blushed and looked away quickly. Some yokais in the hall were now smiling at the odd couple. Who would have thought their master and oblivious Tsurara as a couple? Wait...everyone thought it...

1 HOUR LATER OUTSIDE IN FRONT OF THE SAKURA TREE

"How about Fuzzy then?" Kejoro suggested for the white kitten now curled up in her lap. They were tossing around ideas for the kittens.

"I like it! It suits such a lovable little kitten!" Wakana said. She had wanted to be part of the name choosing along with Kejoro,Kubinashi, Kurotabo, Aotabo, Kappa, and of course the two who found the kittens.  
>Tsurara shook her head. "That names too plain." Until it hit her, she jumped and clapped her hands together. She faced Rukio who was now in his yokai form sitting in the sakura tree."How about Suki!" Hands were raised in agreement.<p>

"Okay so then what about the shy gray one that the other two usually follows around?" Kurtabo voiced out

Tsurara thought and smiled widely "That's easy if hes usually followed by the other two how about Taicho?" Tsurara excitedly asked. Everyone thought it over and agreed again."Now all that's left is the energetic little guy."

"Sparky"  
>"Shadow"<br>"Simba"  
>"Little Devil!" Aotabo said suddenly, leaving everybody to stare at him with confused looks. Aotabo just blushed and looked down muttering "It was just and opinion"<p>

While everybody was still tossing around ideas, the nameless energetic kitten saw Rikuo in the tree and had begun climbing the sakura tree himself. Rikuo at the moment was lazily staring at Tsurara wondered why she seemed so...Beautiful in moonlight tonight. 'Or was she always this beautiful?' Suddenly he felt a tug at his robe and saw a dark little object climb onto his robe into the light and finally after climbing some more he curled up onto Rikuos large hairdo. Rikuo just sat amused at the little kitten until he grabbed the kitten and stared straight into the kittens face. It mewed quietly as if questioning Rikuo. Then he saw it, a piece of black string sticking out of it's mouth. Rikuo smirked and whispered for only the kitten to hear "so your the one who stole my shoe this morning and planted it in the hallway, sneaky little thing." Rikuo smirked and voiced his opinion out to the group below "How about Bandit?"

Tsurara stared at her master then suddenly ran to the tree with Taicho in her arms and she smiled a smile that made Rikuo's heart skip a beat. "Master that's a perfect name!"Rikuo smiled back and held the sleepy kitten in his arms as he stared at the moon again listening to everyone leave to go back inside for some sleep.

After a minute of complete scilence he heard someone climbing slowly up the tree to him. He glanced over and saw a struggling yuki-onna holding onto a branch with one hand and the other balencing herself. There was makeshift pouch around her neck made from her scarf holding two sleeping kittens. Rikuo smirked as he jumped to her branch, lifted her into his arms bridal style, but not before depositing the now sleeping Bandit into the cat pouch and jumping back to his branch."eep m-master, you don't have to c-carry me." a blushing Tsurara whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping kittens too badly.

Rikuo just smiled and kept her in his arms. after much protesting Tsurara gave up and rested her head against Rikuo's shoulder in content. "Thank you master Rikuo." Tsurara whispered as she fell asleep as well. Rikuo now felt the tingling feeling again grabbing at his heart but much stronger now as he also felt the need to hold onto her forever. Rikuo smiled as his grip tightened around Tsurara who was still holding the three sleeping kittens. " I guess this proves that we are in fact...in love with Tsurara."

From a distance Nuraihyon and Karasu were watching the two yokais in the sakura tree.

"Master Nuraihyon do you believe that the young master is in love with Yuki-onna?"  
>Nuraihyon just hmphed and replied" A flower may be blooming, Karasu. Come we should head inside and let them enjoy this calming night.<p>

"I suppose your right...but please do NOT tell me you actually intend to let them keep those...CATS!" Karasu asked in deteste, flying around Nuraihyon with distress that the kittens may actually stay.

Nuraihyon chuckled and with his back towards Karasu he answered back "Those little furballs have actually grown on me in one days time Kurasu and you know how I don't ever give up on what I love."

Kurasu stood shocked, but then raced back to the side of the first yelling "BUT CATS ARE EVIL!"


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone who wants to read my writing for Is It Love! Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait! I just didn't have the motivation or time to write another chapter with school and all. On the Brightside though the chapters out now for all to read! ENJOY!

Disclaimer….Bleh I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago. Not the characters or the scenes, nothing….but I do own Suki, Taicho, and Bandit.

The sun rose out from its hiding place scaring night away as the sun's bright rays scattered everywhere in golden streams. One golden stream found its way into a dark room that held the one and only Rikuo and four more innocent souls.

The light shined in his eyes, causing him to blink rapidly. He had brought Tsurara inside with the three kittens and laid her down in her room, stopping to stare at her calm face and somehow ended up staying and watching her sleep till morning. He had stayed up all night and as a result his eyes could not get used to the rays of the sun, making him divert his eyes from the source of his fascination. A sleeping yuki-onna with her arms curled around three kittens.

Rikuo now used to the light stared at the sleeping girl once again, after all he wasn't tired, even after staying awake the whole night fascinated by the girl he now realized he adored. Then it struck him, his face went pale as he felt ashamed.

"What about Kana?" Rikuo whispered loud enough for only him to hear, but another had heard his thought as well. Deep down Rikuo knew he still loved Kana, he never told anyone before but he loved Kana since the day he first met her really. Guilt flowed through him as he felt himself somehow cheating on Kana. He turned facing the ceiling "…Kana…" Rikuo let out a large breath, unaware of the movement around the room.

Rikuo turned his head back to Tsurara still lying there head turned a little so Rikuo could see every feature of her face, arms around two lumps on her chest, protecting them from anything that would cause them harm. A smile tugged at his lips as he felt all his former thoughts of Kana drift away.

He was so deep in concentrating on memorizing her face to eternal memory that he didn't noticed the dark ominous creature crouching in the corner of the room ready to strike, until it landed on Rikuo's head now biting but not hurting Rikuo's ear. Rikuo blinked as he felt his glasses slipping as the kittens fell from his head landing in front of his now shocked face.

He was so focused on Tsurara that he didn't even notice the youngest kitten was awake and running about. Smiling at the energy bound kitten Rikuo sat up, fixed his glasses, and picked up Bandit with upmost care. Now focused on the kitten in his arms when suddenly "MEOW!"

Rikuo flinched watching Tsurara once again for anything. Rikuo sighed turning his attention back to Bandit "what a loud kitten." Tsurara's eyes fluttered open staring at the oblivious Rikuo with a blushing face. She watched as the young master sat and played with Bandit, twirling a loose string from his sash.

When suddenly Bandit jumped and latched onto the front of the robe with such power that made Rikuo fall back onto his back "whoa!". The mischievous kitten now purring in happiness. Saying Rikuo was shocked was and understatement when the combined shock of the kitten being so strong and the now giggling sound coming from behind him. He looked up and saw a now awake yuki-onna covering her laughing mouse with a sleeve as her other hand carried both now waking kittens.

"G-good morning Tsurara!" He mentally hit himself for stuttering. "Good morning young master!" Then suddenly she paled as she realized something "Have you been awake long? I'm sorry for not waking you sooner young master; it seems I woke up later than usual! It will not happen again!" Ending with an embarrassed bow.

Rikuo sat there stunned at her apology when he suddenly burst out laughing, barely getting out his words of explanation. "T-tsur-surara ha-ha you don't have to apo-apologize ha-ha for something like this besides we don't have school today."

As he finished the last words he stop chuckling and watched her face as she turned what he thought was a cute little blush, his heart fluttered again. Tsurara finally understanding looked at her master, saw the happiness in her masters brown eyes which had her blushing even more. It was true she had a crush on her young master for years now but the only person who actually knew was her and Kejoro and she intended to keep it like that. "Hey Ts-"

~BANG BANG BANG BANG KNOCK KNOCK~

Rikuo started but was interrupted by heavy footsteps and knocking at the door. Shocked at all the noise Tsurara started to turn towards the door behind her when her kimono tripped her and she fell with a thud. The slide door opened and Kejoro walked in yelling out "TSURARA THE YOUNG MASTER IS MIS-!"

Kejoro stopped as she saw Rikuo now below a flustered Tsurara with a messed up kimono no showing a bit of Tsurara's shoulder. Both stared at her now in shock at being seen like in a position like this again for two mornings straight.

"…" Kejoro suddenly smiled as she thought up of an explanation. "Yuki-onna, young master we would appreciate it if you two not distress us if both of you just want some time together. Both tangled bodies on the floor scrambled up blushing trying to explain what happened to a now smirking Kujoro.

Tsurara beyond flustered fixed her kimono when she paled in horror as she heard the faintest "mew" She frantically looked around the room capturing the attention of both Kujoro and Rikuo and then she saw it. In the corner of the room, furthest from everyone were both Suki and Taicho surrounding a twitching black ball of fur?

A scream could be heard all around the yokai mansion. "AHHHH!"

Please Rate and Review for Quicker Updates! Peace!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for commenting! I love hearing everyone's response and it motivates me to write even more, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Nuraihyon No Mago!

There was an eerie silence in the whole yokai mansion; everyone was sitting in a hallway listening to any sound come from the room that held the small kittens along with Zen. Sitting near the door, hair shielding her face was Tsurara.

When the trio had first discovered Bandit was injured they quickly rushed Zen to help, kittens in hand. Zen a bit shocked at the request of helping a kitten in which he had no idea about was quick to oblige, after seeing the horror etched onto the young yuki-onna's face as well as the distress on Rikuo's face.

Of course nothing could compare to the true horror he felt when the almighty Nuraihyon crashed through the crowding yokai with a look of absolute disbelief and…was that fear! This set Zen into the course of healing the injured kitten.

Zen had entered the room followed by two kittens, shut the door and began to work.

Five minutes after Zen had shut the door to the room Nuraihyon was told of what happened by Rikuo and completely exploded with fury. "YOU THREW HIM AT A WALL!" The scream echoed off the walls and made every yokai that stood near him shudder in fear.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Rikuo shot back.

Veins crept out of the first's head as he without hesitation yelled out "WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT ACCIDENTALLY THROWS KITTENS AT A WALL!"

"I DIDN'T…I didn't mean to…I was just surprised…" Rikuo had trailed off as his hair covered his eyes.

*SIGH* The first couldn't argue anymore with his grandson and just sat downs shoulders slumped with age and weariness in his eyes. Kejoro stood. "First it was I to blame, I just burst into the room I ju-" The first just waved his hand. "As my grandson said it was an accident, let us just wait and see what's to become."

Rikuo nodded and sat against the wall facing Tsurara, and then he saw it. Barely noticeable in the dim lights, streams flowed down her face as she silently sobbed in what he thought was worry. Rikuo felt his heart ache, unable to watch the girl sob any further.

He silently stood up and headed towards her, suddenly in front of the ice yokai Rikuo's mind went blank as he saw her shaking. Every yokai in the hallway now carefully eyed the two young teenagers' when suddenly breaking the silence was the flood of sobs from Tsurara.

Rikuo without thinking dropped to his knees and gathered Tsurara into his arms and mumbled words of apologies and reassurances. Heart heavy with regret, Rikuo mentally battered himself for letting something like this from ever happening and causing the sweet yuki-onna any kind of saddness.

After a minute in this position everything went quiet. An uncomfortable cough from behind the pair awoke them from their daze and they both looked up to see Zen pointing to the now opened room. The pair still dazed turned toward each other.

Noticing their closeness they both immediately separated with rosy cheeks muttering apologies. Tsurara was the first to recover and slowly headed to the room that seemed in-enterable for any of the yokais besides Tsurara and Rikuo.

Tsurara bit her lips as she was now at the entrance of the room. She could feel her eyes start water from fear as she saw Nurihyon with his back towards her. (Hey, I said it "seemed" in-enterable for other yokais :D)

Tsurara walked towards the first head and was relieved when she saw the first petting a bandaged Bandit who purred with content as his siblings curled around him, equally content.

The first smiled at Tsurara as he handed her Bandit. "Meow!" Bandit yelled with complete happiness as he clumsily climbed up Tsurara's arms as best he could with a bandaged left leg and continued to rub against Tsurara's cheek.

The yuki-onna smiled as she hugged the purring kitten tighter, careful of his wounds. "Thank Goodness you're alright…" Tsurara whispered.

Rikuo watched from the doorway, arms crossed smiling at the heart warming scene. 'BAM!' "About time you got in here boy!" The first had punched Rikuo into the wall with ease. Rikuo groaned as he regained his balance and continued to scream at his grandfather.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR OLD MAN?" Night Rikuo now stood before the first ready to fight back.

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" The first barked back ready to pummel his grandson into the dirt.

"U-um-uh Mas- master Zen?"

Rikuo's ears perked up at the sound of a Yuki-onna's clear voice and turned to see Tsurara bowing to Zen as she smiled and cheerfully said out in a clear voice "Thank you very much master Zen!"

Zen just blankly stared at her for a moment and finally with a relieved smile bent down and whispered in her ear. "Take good care of Rikuo, Yuki-onna" Standing back to his full height he waved goodbye and began to leave followed by two happily content kittens and a grumbling Nuraihyon, giving up on the thick headed Rikuo.

Rikuo stood there feeling…jealousy? What did Zen say to her? Why did he have the desire to rip Zen to shreds at that moment? These questions ran through his whole being when a noise broke through his deep thoughts.

Tsurara still stood there holding onto an oblivious Bandit when "EHHHHH?" Tsurara finally yelled out as her whole face changed to a deep shade of red, definitely an unhealthy color for a yuki-onna.

Okay finished this chapter xD To tell the truth I don't know if I should make this an intricate story or just end it simple and sweet…hmmmm any thoughts? :D

Please rate and comment if you guys/girls can! X3

Ps sorry for the delay people but I've been falling behind in school and then there's also jobs so I'm sorry if the next chapter is also very slow going. -.-" But I still want to Thank Everyone who has read and liked my story :D THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 5

Gyahhh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I have had major writer's blockage :P And I know most of you have probably lost interest in my story T.T but for future readers and those who still want me to continue, I'll do my best to update on a regular basis and finish this story with a big bang! :D So please continue to support me, Thank You!

I do NOT own Nuraihyon no Mago or the characters except for the kittens.

Tsurara face was now colored with red all over as she saw a confused night Rikuo...a very handsome night Rikuo.

Rikuo who seemed a bit oblivious as to what was going on, looked around the room for any intruders that may have gotten in. After all, what else could have brought on such a surprised look from the Yuki-Onna.

"M-m-MASTER!" the Yuki-Onna blared as she covered her eyes with one hand as the other hand held the now even more confused Bandit.

"W-what?!" The tall 1/4 yokai asked in complete distress. He hadn't spotted any enemies nor had he sensed ANY danger in their vicinity. What exactly was going on?

Kejoro, Kubinashi, Aotabo, Kurotabo, as well as a worried Wakana rushed to the door, peering inside as they heard the troubled scream from the now flustered ice yokai.

Kejoro was the first to calm down as she saw the reason for Tsurara's unsettling cry.

Wakana was the second to recover as she giggled with a hand over mouth unable to stop the laughter from coming over her, as she looked on at the scene in front of her.

Aotabo just stared confusingly as he gave a large grin as well as a thumbs up to the young master.

Only Kubinashi and Kurotabo were the only ones to take in the scene calmly, though both shared a knowing smile.

Kejoro was the first to speak as she saw the confused and somewhat annoyed reaction from the young head. "Master, can you please cover yourself up in a more..." she seemed to search for the right word in her mind.

"-respectable manner." Wakana interjected with a smile.

Kejoro nodded in appreciation as she continued to smirk with all-knowing look, as if the expression itself was plastered into her face.

Rikuo just stared dumbly at the group of yokai that had gathered at the door, peering in. At that moment from out of nowhere, Rikuo felt a breeze. "..." Rikuo slowly looked down. Apparently the fight with the old man had loosened his obi and had fell as soon as he had turned to watch Tsurara thank Zen for his services.

The thought had once again caused an uneasy feeling within him. Not too caring of his appearance, night Rikuo, quickly strode over to stand in front of the still embarrassed Yuki-Onna. Her innocence over this just appealed to him. It was just too...cute.

Tsurara was still covering her eyes when suddenly she felt a gaze upon her. She slowly looked up from her sleeves and nearly dropped Bandit.

"m-m-m-master! Eep!" Tsurara quickly covered eyes again as her face was even more red, as impossible as it seemed. His face and his chest imprinted into her mind

This just spurred the male yokai on as he slowly tugged the limb away from her face, now smirking in a way that he knew would make her swoon.

Tsurara swooned all right, all her body's blood seemed to have taken residence in her face. Rikuo not able to hold it in anymore leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Like what you see... Tsurara~?" and proceeded to blow into her ear.

That was the final straw, Tsurara blacked out...

The strong yokai blinked.. Then blinked again..He had caught the unconscious girl in his arms when she was just about collaspe onto the ground.

Rikuo couldn't help but to smile gently at the somewhat erratic breathing of his lovely yokai. 'his?' Rikuo furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. As soon as the confusion came it passed. "His and no one else!"

The couple's still conscious yokai still had his back toward the shocked faces of all the mansion's occupants. When suddenly Wakana and Kejoro came to their senses as they quickly shooed everyone off. Wakana took one last look back at the young adults, smiled and then left to tend to dinner.

unbeknownst or forgotten by everyone, Bandit had escaped from his prison during the fainting of his mommy, and was now wrestling with the obi that now laid a few feet away from his daddy and mommy, forgotten. Still not grasping what had moments ago, Bandit joyfully dragged the obi out of the room to find his missing siblings and to show them his new play thing.

Okay! Here's a chapter to make up to those who've waited for this! I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can! I've also read that I apparently mad the kittens a bit too young, so hopefully I'll make the problems they might have a bit more apparent in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, i'm not going to sugarcoat this for all of you, but I have completely lost all my motivation to continue this story. I've had so many years to work on this and I have made plenty of prompts that could have satisfied your need to know what else could happen, but i was never happy with what I wrote; I lost my motivational spark. I have always enjoyed making my own ships and creating wonderful stories for them to live, but after entering high school and meeting all these new and talented writers, I lost all confidence in my works.

Now I'm on the verge of graduating and heading off for college and I've gained so many new experiences that I wish to come back and share my "imagination garden" with anyone willing to read my works. So with my new found spark, I'll go on creating literary works for others to enjoy. I hope all those who enjoyed this story in the past will enjoy my new stories and follow me again!

Coming back to share my ideas does come with a price though, so to all those who added this story to their favorites and followed diligently for all these years, I apologize. I don't think i'll add any more chapters to this story because i'm just not sure how I'd continue it anymore...i may actually write a conclusion of sorts but it probably won't meet everyone's expectations so...we'll see! sorry, and I hope I can make it up to all of you with new stories that I hope all of you will enjoy!

Please look forward to my future projects and offer the support that will keep me going and finishing my works!


End file.
